A Love Unforgotten
by PokeLuver153
Summary: This is the story of an unfortunate girl named Giritina... She had a bad past and a bright future. Join her, as she seeks out aventures, mysteries, and much much more! (Rated K for mild cursing)
1. Chapter 1

A Love Unforgotten

A/N

**Oh hi there! My name is PokeLuver AKA Growe the Grovyle, you see, this is my newest (and first) fanfic, so please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the names of the characters, i am just responsible for their actions and such.**

**Anyway, onwards to the story! :DDD**  
Chapter 1 : Prolouge  
-Giritina P.O.V.-  
As I stood in front of the high schools front doors, I suddenly felt a pang of regret... I was leaving the past and thrusting into the foreboding future...  
I sighed as I pushed open the doors and noticed that barely anybody was there! I had to wander around until I fell upon a room labeled 'Main Office'. I remembered that the principle was named Mr. Quaza.  
I wasn't very attractive, dark brown hair, noticble in the dark, black in the light, striped black, yellow, and grey shirt over white tank top. My eyes were a bright bloody red with a slight glow to them and I wore black jeans, and grey tennis shoes. I also wore one piece of jewelry, a red jewel which I keep around my neck at all times-except when I shower or clean it. I knocked on the door and I saw a woman playing PokeCraft on the computer in front of her. She groaned and snapped,  
"What do you want?"  
I felt aghast of her behavior and tried my best not to snap back.  
I said back to her, trying not to let my voice rise higher than normal,  
"I am a new transfer student and I would like to meet the principle for my schedule please."  
I added the please with a little bow and she looked at me for a little before picking up the walkie-talkie and muttering something in it. She nodded and gestured with her thumb to go into the door behind her. I nodded and bowed respectfully and walked towards the principles office.  
I knocked on the door gently but not so quietly. A loud voice boomed,  
"Enter!"  
I immediately jumped up several inches and I quietly opened and closed the door quickly.  
Mr. Quaza had a bright green suit with yellow outlines on, along with a dark blue/black tie on. He was taller than I had expected at first. He was sitting at a desk, a picture of the sky behind him. There were two other chairs in front of the desk and the room was smaller than I had expected. He gestured me to sit down in one of the chairs.  
I sat on the right one and he put his chin on his hand, in a bored tone he said,  
"So what brings you here to PokeHigh, niece?"  
"Oh uncle! Please don't call me that at school... It will embarrass me..." I mumbled unhappily.  
He sat back in his chair chuckling.  
"You're right, I'm sorry Giratina. Or should I call you by your pet name?"  
I immediately glared at him.  
"You wouldn't."  
He called me on my bluff.  
"Oh I would... Tina!"  
He burst out laughing and I felt my cheeks get hot.  
"Uncle Ray!"  
"Yeah yeah, I know. You want your schedule... Fine."  
He reached into his drawer and brought out a piece of paper.  
I studied it for a while, memorizing my schedule.  
Math  
English  
Science  
Lunch  
History  
Art  
Choir  
I nodded.  
"Alright. I'll try my best Uncle Ray!"  
He smiled and stood up. He went around his desk and leaned in and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back just as tightly.  
He smiled.  
"I know you will... Tina."  
I felt my cheeks grow hotter. I glared at him, my red eyes shining brightly.  
He then immediately backed off, holding his hands in front of him in order of defense.  
I smirked and walked out of the office. Today was going to be a good day, I can feel it...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

***Sudden Realization that I had put Chapter two as Chapter one again* O_O OH NOOOO I'M SOOO SORRY! TT^TT PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE**

**Disclaimer: I will not ever own Pokemon. **

Chapter 2 : Introduction  
-Giritina P.O.V.-  
I sighed as I entered my first period class, Math with... Mrs. Milotic... As I entered the room, I felt a pair of cold eyes on me. I also felt a hand on my shoulder and I instinctively went into an attack position. I immediately stiffened up as I saw a girl with light green hair, white tank top, and mint green shot-shorts, and to top it off, with speck-free white shoes.  
She suddenly looked very timid.  
"O-Oh I'm sorry... Did I bump into you...?"  
I smiled and I hugged her. She looked confused.  
"Shay! It's me! Tina?"  
She immediately returned the hug tightly.  
"Oh it's been too long sister!" She smiled and pulled away.  
I smiled back and I saw the teacher.  
She was tan, had a multi-color dress, and bangs that went straight up into a curl. I smiled at the teacher and she smiled back.  
"And you are...?"  
"I'm Giritina, an exchange student from Pokemon High School XVIII"  
Mrs. Milotic looked surprised.  
"Why would you want to leave such a prestigious school?"  
"Well... I was told that my very best friend Shaymin would be here..."  
Shaymin looked at me in surprise and I smiled at her.  
Mrs. Milotic smiled in understanding.  
"Listen up class, we have a new student today, her name is Giritina."  
Everybody said in unison,  
"Hi there Giratina!"  
I smiled and said back,  
"Hello!"  
Mrs. Milotic smiled and waved to an empty desk, coincidently next to Shaymins desk. After an interesting math session, I immediately left the room to get to my next class: English.


End file.
